Indulgence
by Angelikah
Summary: Caroline knows that Klaus will do anything she wants if she stands her ground long enough. Klaus's strategy is to get her to agree to a deal before he inevitably caves. M for lemons. Klaroline. One-shot.


**A/N: **First attempt at smut. Established relationship between Caroline & Klaus. Set in an AU future. Themes of Dom/Sub experimentation. Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

"What do you mean _no_?"

"I don't know, what does 'no' usually mean, Caroline?" Klaus bit out sarcastically from the closet.

Caroline readjusted the pillow behind her head and continued sipping her blood bag, flipping through television channels. "Why not?"

"Because," Klaus repeated patiently for what must have been the twelfth time, "I don't want to. There are far better ways to spend an evening than at the doppelgänger's birthday party. She's a vampire, she's not even aging anymore."

"Just because _you've_ had like, a million birthday parties doesn't mean we all have. This is her 21st birthday. It's a big day."

"I haven't had a million birthdays, I've had one thousand and sixty-two. And we're staying home," Klaus said, as if his decision was final. He knew that if she didn't stop asking he'd cave, as he always did, but he _really _didn't want to go.

"No, we're going." She insisted.

Caroline could hear the rustle of clothing through the door in the walk in closet, and in her peripheral vision, she noticed the overhead light shut off, then the rustle of footsteps. She look up at Klaus, who was buttoning up his shirt, and gazed appreciatively at his chest for a few moments before turning back to Mercedes and Rachel's sing off on Glee.

"I could always compel you to stay home with me."

Caroline snorted, "As if."

He grabbed the remote and shut off the television. She turned around and punched him none-too-lightly in the arm. "What'd you do that for?"

"So you would listen to me."

"I always listen to you."

Klaus rolled his eyes and put the remote on top of the television. Caroline might have been a vampire, but that didn't help her reach the top shelf of the entertainment system.

"Caroline, it's just a birthday party. As long as Elena Gilbert doesn't give in to her seemingly endless quest to sacrifice herself for others, she'll have many more to go."

"If we're not going, why did you put clothes on?"

Klaus grinned, "Would you rather I took them off?"

She glowered at him. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Fine, we'll go. But—" he cut off Caroline's cheer, "You have to indulge me in an activity of my choice when we get home."

She paused, eyeing him. "What kind of activity?" She asked, knowing he meant something beyond their usual "activities."

"Well love, that's what you're going to find out. Assuming you accept my offer."

If there was one thing Caroline hated, it was when someone gave you a hint to something and then didn't tell you the rest of the story. Spoilers for her favorite TV shows, people who start sentences and then say "never mind" in the middle, and witches trying to give instructions are her top three least favorite things.

And Klaus knew this. Damn him.

"Do I get veto power if I don't want to do it?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied.

She bit her lip, considering. She could always just go by herself, but honestly half the fun was watching Damon tiptoe around Klaus the entire night. It was sweet revenge and she enjoyed every single second—not that she'd admit it to anyone. And she doubted that whatever Klaus wanted to do was all that bad. He would never hurt her.

"Fine. I'll agree to whatever it is providing that it doesn't break any of my rules," she said, swinging her legs off the bed, smoothing her dress, and walking out the door of their room.

"Of course, love."

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her while she ate cake and chatted with Matt and Bonnie near the counter of the boarding house kitchen. He was on the couch next to Stafan, both of them lost in their own little broody world. When he wasn't staring at her he was glaring at Damon, who was talking to Elena and Jeremy trying to ignore Klaus' gaze.

Taking pity on him, she broke away from her conversation to sit primly down on the couch next to him and started up a conversation with Stefan. She was immediately yanked into his side, nestled comfortably against him. His arm curled around her back with his hand resting on her hip, burning her through the thin fabric of her dress. His thumb was rubbing rhythmic circles on the very top of her thigh. She tried to listen to Stefan, who was describing how his last few months were in a surly monologue—he and Rebekah were on their third "break" in four months—but she couldn't focus. Klaus' thumb was applying just the right amount of pressure.

She had a montage of stationary images go through her mind. Klaus pinning her to a wall with his knee in between her legs while he attacked her neck…Straddling Klaus on an armchair, her head thrown back, body flush against his while he cupped her ass and nibbled her chest…Looking up at him from her knees with his hand buried in her hair, her lips wrapped around his cock…

She squirmed slightly, knowing he could smell the beginnings of her arousal and saw a hint of a smile appear on his mouth while Stefan talked about his solo trip to Iowa. Stupid dream insertion. She didn't know he could do that while she was awake.

He shifted slightly, and to anyone else it would have looked like he was simply readjusting his arm, but Caroline felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "Say goodbye to your friends Caroline."

She rolled her eyes. Only he could make the request to go home sound like a very serious death threat. She guided her conversation with Stefan to a clean breaking point, not surprised that he was so oblivious, and then said her goodbyes. She was careful not to get to close to Damon, knowing he would pick up the scent of the wetness between her legs, but since Klaus was with her he wouldn't come within 10 feet of her anyway.

She slammed the passenger door of Klaus' SUV and needlessly buckled her seatbelt, glaring at him. "Why did you do that? We didn't even get to stay two hours," she complained. He just smirked while he drove them home listening to her rant. They pulled into the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion and she followed him up to their room, still going strong, her hands flying as she tried to communicate her annoyance to him.

The second the door closed behind she was pulled against him and he held her in his arms. "Caroline," he started in what she liked to call his 'New Orleans Voice' (the one he used when ordering people around when he wanted there to be no objections, the one that he had never used on _her_), "As per our deal, you are going to comply with my wishes tonight, correct?"

It really wasn't a question, but she nodded slowly to show that she understood. He kissed the top of her head and then let go. He walked over to the window on the side of the bedroom, looking out. "In the time period I was born and for some time after that," he began, still staring through the window, "women were property."

Suddenly, Caroline was not so sure that taking the deal had been a good idea.

"Occasionally," he continued, "especially the first few times I spoke to you, the wolf inside me longed for those days. I like your fire. Your fight. I wanted to _possess_ you."

He turned around and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Sometimes, especially when you undermine my authority in public, I find myself wishing that I not only possessed you, but _controlled _you." She knew he was speaking of the time a few weeks ago when she had told him point blank in front of four hybrids that he couldn't torture someone because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had a brief staring contest before she stormed off, but she found out later that he had let the poor kid go.

She also knew that he had probably been planning this from the second she opened her mouth to argue about it.

"You can't compel me. You promised." She said. It was one of her rules. Her three rules were very simple: He was not allowed to compel her. He was not allowed to bring up Tyler or any of her other exes unless it directly related to whatever they were doing or talking about. He was not allowed to blackmail her in any way.

He smirked. "I would never compel you, Caroline. You are going to do this for me of your own free will."

"You said I couldn't veto it." She pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Caroline, you know perfectly well that you could probably 'veto' my wish to make hybrids if you stood your ground long enough."

Caroline smirked. She had asked him (ordered him politely) to unsire his hybrids, which he did (practically pouting the entire time).

"So," he said, returning to his New Orleans Voice, "You will comply with my orders tonight, with no questions. Do you understand?"

She nodded hesitantly. She trusted him, but that didn't mean that she wasn't apprehensive. His face softened, and he walked over to cup her face. "Caroline, I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Good." He let go of her face. "Undress."

Caroline pulled her hair up and turned around. "No. I won't unzip it. Take it off yourself."

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, but he just sunk down to lounge on the loveseat in the corner and watched her, smirking. She silently mourned upcoming loss of the dress and then ripped it down the front, dropping it on the floor. She unclasped her bra and shrugged it off, stepped out of her heels and bent double to slide her thong down her legs, so he could admire the curve of her ass.

She stood up and petulantly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Down." He said, pointing at the floor.

"_What?_" she said, incredulously, "I'm not a dog."

He raised his eyebrows. "No talking. Kneel. Now."

She sank down on her knees, glaring at him.

"Come here." He was enjoying this way too much. He was staring at her hungrily, waiting for her. It made her feel special, wanted. She was getting wet again.

She added a little extra sway to her hips as she crawled towards him and realized that his gaze made her feel…powerful. She stopped in front of him, looking up through her eyelashes.

"Help me with my trousers, sweetheart."

This wasn't, she thought, any different really from any other time she undressed him, except that he was directing it. She tossed his pants a few feet away and turned back to him. She reached for his boxers, knowing where they were headed, but he slapped her hand away. "Did I tell you that you could touch?"

She shook her head, trying to look apologetic (and knowing that she was failing miserably). He threaded his fingers through her hair and brought her face to the bulge in his boxers. "This, love, is about _control_," he said as he pulled his cock out of his boxers with his left hand and guiding her mouth towards it, "Yes, open your mouth. Good girl. You," he continued, "are _mine_. Your mouth is _mine._"

He tugged on her hair to enforce his point, and she gagged slightly. She felt the familiar ache between her thighs becoming more insistent. He must have caught the scent because he smiled, "Do you like that, Caroline? Do you like being mine?"

Yes, she definitely did. She wrapped a hand around him establishing a rhythm in sync with her mouth. He groaned, gripping her hair more tightly and pushing his cock farther into her mouth, and she squirmed slightly, rubbing her thighs together.

"You like having my cock in your mouth, don't you Caroline? You _like_ being on your knees at my mercy. You're getting wet from it, aren't you?"

She moaned as he thrust into her mouth. "Suck harder. Yes, sweetheart, just like that, good girl. Alright, stop now."

She sat back on her heels. She wanted to feel upset with herself for enjoying this, but she didn't. She couldn't.

"Go bend over the bed."

She did as she was asked, gripping the sheets in her fists and bracing herself on her elbows. He spread her thighs apart and slipped a finger into her. She moaned softly as he added another. "You're so wet, Caroline. You loved being on your knees in front of me, didn't you. You wanted it. You _craved _it," he pulled his fingers out and she moaned at the loss, "My sweet Caroline, you will not come until I give you permission. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She half-moaned. She knew he had that infuriating smirk on his face, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

He entered her all at once, thrusting into her, making her produce the breathy sighs that he loved. He moved slowly, bringing her to the edge and then letting it slip away from her.

He held her hips in place while he fucked her, speaking in a low voice, "Do you like it when I fuck you from behind Caroline? Do you like the feel of my cock in you? Your pussy _belongs _to me Caroline. It is _mine. _I will use it however I wish. And you know that don't you? And you _like _it. You _like_ belonging to me. You _want_ me to use you whenever I want, don't you? You want me to fuck you how I please, to spread your legs for me whenever I wish you to. My slutty little Caroline. You're making the most delicious sounds for me. You love having your face pressed into the sheets while I fuck you, don't you my little slut? _Mine._"

He drove into her harder, her breathy little sighs and moans almost overpowering his control. "You do want to come for me, don't you, little slut?"

Caroline braced herself on her elbows, "Yes. Please, Klaus."

"You want to come?"

"Yes."

"How much do you want to come, sweet Caroline?"

"I want to so badly. Please, Klaus. _Please._"

"What are you, Caroline?"

She would say anything he wanted to hear at this point. She wanted—_needed—_her release. "I'm yours, Klaus. I'm yours."

"You're my what?"

"I'm your slut." She gasped out.

"Oh, really?"

"For fuck's sake, Klaus, seriously?" Caroline ground out between her teeth.

He tsk'd. "Language, Caroline."

"Fine. Yes, really. I'm yours, I'll do anything, really, just _please _for fuck's sake let me come."

"Good girl," he said, gripping her hips and pounding into her. Her moans were the most beautiful sound he had heard in his life. "Come for me, sweet Caroline."

And she did.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into her eyes and she clutched the pillow tighter to her face, "Wake up, little slut." Klaus said, laughter in his voice.

"You are going to hold that against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?" Caroline asked grumpily.

"Yep, and as you're a vampire, that might be awhile." Klaus said cheerily.

Caroline groaned and decided that she wasn't ready to get up yet.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Again, feedback is always appreciated. Hugs!


End file.
